Sweet Stripper Love 2k12
by CocoGirl
Summary: Smut fanfic I wrote for a friend... Only, it was my first time writing smut, and I fail because I cowarded out. Mafia!RomanoxStripper!Spain, though, I really don't know myself what this is really about. Just... yeah. Sorry.


He couldn't believe himself.

Once again, Lovino found himself questioning why he was in this place. The Italian's eyes were closed in annoyance as he saw men in front of him, slowly taking off their clothes, but then bringing it back on their bodies to tease the audience, and shaking their asses a few times before going on once more, finally taking off the first strip of clothing from their body: their freaking top. Lovino heard the pleasured screams of girls and high-pitched men around him.

Recalling his life only an hour or so ago, Lovino leaned his chin on his hand, letting the forearm do the support and balancing. Sure, he got one of the best seats in the building, seeing he was the son of the freaking mafia boss. This however didn't mean he was satisfied.

Being a part in mafia meant he was part responsible for the clubs and bars that were at the streets of his 'area', and every now and then he checked by the store to make sure all was in order, while sometimes taking money if the store owed any. And while his father's favorite son, his little brother, got to go to all the clubs with the cute girls stripping their clothes… The older brother found himself feeling a male ass be rubbed up against his knee.

_Wait, what?_

Lovino opened his eyes immediately and shot the man in front of him a glare, though he had to admit, at least to himself, that the first thing that jumped in his eyes was the ass that rubbed against him. Sure, the fucking man-whore was just doing his job, but Lovino was not in the mood to actually go along and be a nice man. He gave a warning growl to the stripper, while the other customers around him turned and watched the tanned stripper continue to rub his perfect cheeks against Lovino, moving slightly to get closer towards the crotch of the mafia-boy.

Annoyed and embarrassed, the Italian gave another growl, this time louder. He was certain the stripper heard him, seeing he stopped for a moment to look back at him with his green orbs.

"Get away from me," Lovino warned, opening his wallet and throwing money against the stripper. The man blinked, refusing to move, as his emerald hues caught the crisp euro float down to the ground. For a moment, Lovino thought he saw a glint of surprise in the man's eyes. The stripper then bent down and gathered the money for himself, before moving up against Lovino once more, rubbing his bottom cheeks up and down the Italian's leg. Lovino's face flushed.

"BASTARD!" He yelled, immediately standing up to avoid the man from getting closer. A hint of disappointment showed in the stripper's eyes, but he seemed to just mentally shrug off the fact he couldn't get more money from that customer, and moved on to the next; a girl with a pearl necklace, no doubt someone rich. Lovino watched this and rolled his eyes before walking out the building. How dare that idiot embarrass him in front of those people? Did he even know who he was?

* * *

><p>"I heard you got tip from the mafia-kid!"<p>

Blinking curiously, the stripper turned to the man behind him. He was now in the back room, changing his clothes to the normal attire so he could go home.

"Mafia-kid?"

"Are you telling me you didn't know?" The man blinked back as he took the outfit from the stripper's hands. "You can be really slow at times, Antonio. You need to be careful. I'm talking about the boy you serviced a bit earlier? He had that weird curl growing from his head… He threw you cash?"

"Oh, him?" Antonio grinned, digging into his pocket and pulling out the money to show it to the man. The man frowned and shook his head, and Antonio blinked and put it back in his pocket. "He basically threw the money to me. It's not like I secretly got it. For all we know, any of the other customers could've brought the money home for themselves. Might as well take it and send it to people in need, right?"

"You're telling me you're going to give the money away?"

"No, no…" Antonio chuckled, "Well… Technically, I guess, yes. I have to just send it to my family… I'm sure my cousins could find good use to this money."

"…" The man scowled. Antonio noticed and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. They won't know how I got it."

"…Use it as you wish, it's your money." The man finally said after a pause, crossing his arms. "And… The boy who gave it to you is a rare customer to begin with, you should be safe."

Zipping up his jacket, the Spaniard shook slightly in the warmth of the clothing, ready to step out into the cold. "He doesn't come by often? That's a pity."

"He just stopped by as a job, I suppose." The man said, nodding, "I do have to admit, though, he does have enough money to burn. It's a shame he keeps it all to himself."

Shrugging in his jacket, Antonio moved his way towards the door. "I suppose. But everyone has their own problems." He commented before waving his departure, exiting the building to walk out into the cold.

* * *

><p>"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," The boy's voice mumbled, followed by a grunt of another. The owner of the voice frowned towards the other, puffing his cheeks out childishly. "Fratello, I went through so much to get his name. Don't just finish it all with a 'ugh'."<p>

Rolling his eyes at the pout the younger brother gave, Lovino finally pushed himself up from the comfortable couch, peeking over to the computer screen his brother was sitting in front of. When he couldn't see the words well enough, he groaned and actually moved himself to the screen, looking at it and scanning through it quickly.

"…What is he doing working at that place?"

"His family is probably poor," The younger brother commented, "I've seen a lot of that in my area, too."

"So he goes and rubs up against my knee?" Scowling at the comment, Lovino moved back to the couch, leaning his weight onto it lazily. "He needs to get a real job as a fucking man."

"He did," As the younger Italian replied, Lovino simply snorted, until he heard the follow-up his brother gave, "He _is_ a 'fucking' man. You know, if you pay enough, he might even let you go that far as well."

The brothers' eyes met, and the older one's were wide with shock. "I-… I'M NOT GAY, FELICIANO!"

"I never said you were," Feliciano said calmly, looking back to the computer screen to scan through the Spaniard's information, "I'm just stating the fact that you know… What those people do for service."

"I know what they do."

"Ok then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Feliciano frowned.

"Were you telling me to sleep with him?"

Sighing, the younger brother shook his head and finally closed the pop-up screen that showed the stripper's profile. Only then did he fully turn to his brother. "No."

"I'm not gay."

"I know you aren't."

This was annoying. Narrowing his eyes to glare at the grin on his brother's face, Lovino held himself back from spitting to the ground just to show his anger. The brothers stayed in silence until the younger one spoke up once more, "But… It's just… You never really told me to rush to look up somebody's information like that. And to end up, I find out I'm looking up a stripper? What am I supposed to think?"

"You're not supposed to think of anything." Walking away from his brother, Lovino waved his hand slightly in a dismissal act, as well as to possibly thank Feliciano, depending on how one would take it. Feliciano blinked and gave a small nod in response as he watched him put his coat on.

"Where are you going?"

Shrugging his response, the older brother walked to the door and out, leaving Feliciano in the room tilting his head slightly in a questioning manner. "…?"

* * *

><p>Antonio placed the jacket on the hanger next to his door and finally slumped down onto his bed. He sat there for a moment, in his own thoughts, before he finally fell back, relaxing his whole weight onto the mattress on the floor that he 'considered' a bed himself. He sighed softly, closing his eyes, ready to just fall asleep like that, until he heard knocking on his door, making him groan.<p>

"Coming," Antonio replied, enjoying a few more seconds of heaven on the bed before finally pushing himself up, hurriedly making his way to the door. When he looked into the peep hole he blinked in surprise. A… Man. The man who his co-worker referred as 'Mafia-boy'. Noticing he had yet to open and fully face the other, he opened the door and blinked down to the shorter brunette. "…Hello?"

"I guess Feli was right about you being poor…" Flinching at the squeaky noise the door made when the Spaniard opened it, Lovino kept his hands in his pockets, lightly kicking concrete pebbles away from his feet. Antonio frowned at the comment, but remembering the other as a customer, he just reminded himself to put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not the richest person around here," He laughed softly, opening the door further for the much-wealthier male, "This place is warmer than out here, though. Would you like to come in?"

Lovino took a moment to himself to debate his choices of either ending all this drama by just kicking the other right in the crotch and running off or taking his dearest time to complain to him as he guessed civilized people did. The choices swayed in his mind until he saw the other man shiver slightly at the cold wind. Grumbling something, Lovino pushed himself into the house without full approval. The door closed behind him and the Spaniard chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, it's not much… But make yourself comfortable."

"Is this all...? Like… Your whole house?"

"I cannot afford much more," Antonio let a nervous smile take over his features. He lived in a rather simple apartment, with one room that served as his bedroom, dining room and living room, and a kitchen in the corner, along with a small bathroom to the side. He had to admit; it wasn't much of a place to be calling a lot of people in and be partying in.

"You seem to be one of the popular people in the store, though," The Italian grumbled again, almost to himself, as he unzipped his coat, "Aren't you making more than this?"

"My family need that money more than I do…" Shrugging, Antonio locked the door and moved himself to his bed, sitting on it. Lovino took a moment to relax as well, but managed to do so on the dining table. The chair was too low for his liking. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Last night…"

"…Are you still mad?" Antonio frowned, and the Italian couldn't help but to be reminded of what a puppy looked like when it was scolded. "I'm sorry. I was going to apologize, but you kind of left before I could." The older man blinked suddenly, as if remembering. "Wait… How did you find my address?"

"None of your business."

"I don't think-…"

"None of your fucking business."

"…Oh. Well… Sorry. Can I do something to make up for it? I'll do anything; you don't look like someone I want to have as an enemy and all…"

Lovino watched as the Spaniard looked up to him, using oh-so-seemingly innocent puppy dog eyes to him. It only made the Italian choke on his own chuckling. Was this man serious?

"…Anything?"

"Anything." Determined, Antonio nodded, his face suddenly serious. Raising his left eyebrow, Lovino watched as Antonio slowly let a grin take over his features. "What would you like me to do for you?"

"…" The younger male stayed silent, for a moment not sure what he actually wanted from this poor man. He obviously couldn't take money for no reason, especially after what he saw in this house. What could he even ask from this man?

"…Do you know what you want?"

Oh shit.

And here he thought the Spaniard was dumb and slow.

Obviously, that wasn't right.

Blinking his wide eyes, Lovino growled and tried to think of something for the man to pay him. "Of course, I do."

"Oh? What can I do for you, then?"

Lovino went silent again. After a long pause of silence, Antonio finally chuckled much alike the Italian did to him quite a few times now. "How about I serve you?"

"…? Wait…"

Antonio ignored the order and moved down off his mattress, crawling over his way to Lovino. The crawling man swayed his hips from side to side, making sure to keep an eye out for where the Italian was watching. From the looks of it so far, he was staring right where he wanted him to; his butt. Oh, he was so honest!

"Wait, I'm not gay!" Lovino protested, quickly jumping up from his seat, "What are you doing?"

Shrugging lightly within his mind, Antonio continued his way to the Italian and pushed him back down onto the chair with slight force. Lovino yelped. Where the fuck did all that strength come from?

"That's fine," Antonio cooed, smiling up to Lovino innocently. It only sent a shiver down the younger man's body. "Many say that before they see what I can do. Just relax and let me pay you for what I did earlier, okay?"

Lovino flinched as he felt a palm against his crotch, rubbing up hard. He found himself caught watching the stripper as he took the zipper to his jeans in his mouth and slowly pulled down, revealing the fabric of his boxers underneath. Seeing that the member was far from hard, Antonio puffed his cheeks out slightly.

"You're not hard…" He said childishly before poking his index finger between the open zipper-line. Lovino gave a warning grumble at the touch. "Me shaking my butt for you like a puppy wasn't enough for you?"

"…I don't see any boobs on you," Lovino started, holding back from slapping the other's hand away, now more curious than anything as to what the man thought he could do. "And curves, either. You also don't seem to be soft-skinned like girls would probably be."

Blinking up to Lovino, Antonio tilted his head slightly in question. "…Wait, 'probably'? Are you telling me…?"

"…!" Suddenly realizing what Antonio meant, Lovino had to hold back from just kicking the other in the face. He felt his face heat up immediately. "No, I-…"

"Are you a virgin?"

…Fuck.

This damn stripper wasn't supposed to know that. Lovino had to admit, he was indeed one that believed he rather waited until he was married to fuck a girl, but that meant he had to get a girl first. And of course, when it came to the whole 'mafia' shit, the girls always rather took his brother instead if they were getting the same money. Whoever got with his brother probably got more benefits, too, anyway. Girls were smart; they knew how to play around when it came to such games.

"…I didn't expect that," Antonio said honestly as he continued to palm and poke the soft member that was still contained in the pants from over the boxers' fabric. "I heard you were part of the mafia, so…"

"…Just because I have anything to do with that doesn't mean I'm a rapist." Lovino growled softly, finally raising his hand to grab Antonio's, pushing him away slightly. "Stop it."

"…Have you ever masturbated?" Antonio asked suddenly, throwing Lovino off guard. He blinked in confusion before shaking his head honestly. Antonio already knew his big secrets, he didn't find a reason in keeping more minor ones from him at this point anymore. When he had no girl… What was he supposed to masturbate to? What image was he supposed to fucking have in his virgin mind?

Antonio was shocked. He never really dealt with a virgin client… All the ones he dealt with in the past knew what they were doing. It was much harder this way. He had to make sure to give the other pleasure while letting him enjoy it, while making sure to keep on his stripper-bottom-face to let Lovino do whatever he wanted with him. But at the same time… This was so much more interesting than his usual private-services.

Perhaps he could just think of it as a fallback from doing this for free for the 'mafia-boy' to begin with.

Shaking away his own thoughts, Antonio thought back as to what he could do now that he knew the other would have no idea what to do first to begin with. He started off slow, pulling his hand away rather forcefully from Lovino's hand and rubbing at the crotch once more. The Italian gave a small scowl. "I'm not-…"

"Please just let me pay it in the way I know I can satisfy you with." Antonio interrupted, frowning and unbuttoning his client's pants, giving himself easier access to the boxers. Without hesitation he hooked his fingers on the waistband and pulled down, revealing the younger man's soft member. With a small sigh; whether to calm himself or assure the Italian that he was being professional, he didn't quite know himself; Antonio took the length in his hand and kissed the tip lightly. He felt the other shiver slightly and couldn't help but to grin. He was too sensitive for his own good!

Lovino took in a shuttering breath as soon as he felt the other man's lips against his cock. It felt so… Weird. Not that he had much to compare it with; but he imagined the experience to be mind-blowing. Not awkward.

Figuring the other was over the internal shock he felt inside him, Antonio kissed the tip once more before he stuck his tongue out, pressing his wet muscle against the dent at the tip. Lovino jerked in his seat, but Antonio paid almost no mind to the reaction. He expected that, anyway. Deciding to take it to the next step, he opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth, giving it one hard suck before he began to slowly bob his head up and down against the already-hardening member.

The Italian restrained himself from whimpering. He bit his lips tightly, clutched at the arm rests of the chair, and swallowed all voices that threatened to escape him. It was hard, though, seeing his panicked breaths soon became quick pants, his mouth opening to let out a breath finally along with a moan.

Deciding to tease his client, the Spaniard began to take more and more of the Italian in his mouth, letting the tip hit against his throat. When he heard the moan he knew he was doing his job well, and he only gave the man extra service by raising his hand and beginning to fondle with his balls slowly.

Lovino's hips thrusted forward without his control, making the virgin squeak in surprise at his body's own actions. Antonio flinched as well as the dick was pushed deeper into his throat, momentarily choking on it. He had to admit, no matter how long he'd been doing this for his clients, that was one part he never got used to being done with. He gripped at nothing on the ground, holding back from just pulling away, and forcefully made himself swallow and endure.

As the tip of his cock was suddenly pushed into tightness, Lovino groaned in pleasure, his body refusing to listen to him and let him take control of the situation. Panicked at the thought, Lovino huffed a few breaths until he finally pulled away, finally letting his mind remember the situation he was in. The Spaniard took the chance to take in a deep breath and cough.

"S-Sorry…"

Shaking his head, Antonio wiped his mouth before he looked at the standing cock in front of him. Success. When Lovino shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the older man grinned and stood up, beginning to strip away his own clothes slowly.

At the sight of the swaying hip trying to wiggle its way out of the pants, Lovino gulped slightly. He had to admit, though the Spaniard didn't have any of the 'curves' or 'boobs' he claimed he wanted to see earlier, he had a nice ass. Round, perfect…

Groaning, Lovino placed a hand on his forehead, checking himself for a fever. What the hell was going on? First… All he wanted was to punch this man in the fucking balls for being a whore and dancing on his lap without his permission, and now he's here, his cock standing at full attention, jerking in excitement at the swaying hips of a fucking man-whore! The Italian closed his eyes. He was fucking fucked.

"Are you ok?" Antonio asked worriedly after he stripped himself of all his clothes. Lovino just grunted his response, and even himself didn't know if he said 'yes' or 'no'. He just was too confused at the moment to care. All he knew was… His cock, at the very least, needed to be satisfied.

"…" Shrugging to himself, reminding himself that it was the Italian's first time, Antonio began to shuffle in his jacket's pockets, soon pulling out a small bottle. After checking there was some substance inside, he made his way back to Lovino, who removed his hand from his face at the return of the other.

"What is that?"

"Lube," Antonio responded, smiling and opening the cap, "We… Kind of need it. A lot."

"…Aren't you supposed to like… Suck me off until I'm done?"

The Spaniard chuckled, "We can do it that way, but I'll tell you, you'll be missing out on the real thing, then. Unless you're one of those who can actually go a few rounds… But if it's your first time, I don't think you'll have the energy for it after you come."

Lovino's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. Was this man telling him he was so fucking weak that he couldn't handle a few 'rounds'? He opened his mouth to protest, but the Spaniard was already preparing himself, squirting some lube on his fingers and playing with his own asshole.

"…What are you-…"

"Getting ready for you." Flinching once, he kept a finger in his ass for a few seconds before pushing in another, stretching himself. He couldn't get it quite as well prepared himself, but of course, even if he asked this client to do it, he would have no idea what to do. So instead, he just tossed the lube bottle to the Italian. "You can quicken the process by covering your own dick with that."

Lovino caught the bottle with ease and stared at it. He wasn't quite sure until he heard the Spaniard squeak as he forced another and final finger in himself. So… It was really going to happen, isn't it? Still feeling uncertain, he squirted some lube on his cock and took in a quick breath. The cold liquid on his cock that felt like it was burning… It felt so good. Shakily he rubbed the soothing liquid all over his dick, making sure to coat it well, before he placed the bottle aside and glanced at the Spaniard.

Antonio had already moved into position on the mattress, his ass high in air and his upper body down low. He waved his butt a few times before he glanced back to the staring Italian. "Ready whenever you are. Just put it in; I promise you, it'll feel good."

"…I-I don't know…" Lovino frowned as he moved to the mattress, kicking off his pants and boxers as he did so. Antonio smiled reassuringly, moving his hands to his own bottom cheeks and spreading it to give the Italian a better view. Lovino felt his dick jerk in excitement once more.

"Will it hurt?"

"Are you actually worried for me?" Antonio chuckled as he kept his ass cheeks spread. "No, it won't. I'll be fine."

Lovino's eyes narrowed immediately. "No, as in… Will it hurt _me_?"

"I'll make sure not to squeeze down hard." Antonio sighed and when the Italian was close enough, moved a hand away from his own cheek and to Lovino's standing dick, carefully guiding it to his entrance.

"Just push forward."

"…"

"…?" Turning his head questioningly to the silence from his client, Antonio was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt himself suddenly be intruded. He bit his lips to avoid yelping, not wanting to scare the Italian, but honestly he wasn't as relaxed as he should've been. Cursing himself for it, Antonio gripped at the sheets on the mattress and closed his eyes, forcing his body into relaxation.

"Go ahead and move as you like," Antonio reassured when Lovino stayed where he was, as if waiting for the older man to get used to his size. When he got the reassurance however, he let his body take control.

He began to thrust in and out of the Spaniard like mad, huffing and moaning all while doing so. It was as if he was letting out all he had built up since puberty had hit him in the past. The act only reminded Antonio of the fact that the other was on their first time, so he bit back his complaints or requests of taking it slowly. He would be expecting too much out of him.

And he was in no place to order his client around.

But the way he was not as nearly hitting the spot he wanted him to was slowly but surely aggravating the Spaniard. He wasn't sure if the other was doing it on purpose or was just a sloppy first-time fucker, but either way, it drove Antonio nuts in a whole different meaning. He groaned and tried to shift his body, when he finally noticed for the first time that the Italian held him firmly by the waist while desperately pounding into him. There was no rhythm, either, so Antonio couldn't find himself to go with anything either. He just bit his lips and allowed the other to fuck him however he wished.

And as quickly as it started, it ended. Lovino moaned once more loudly and Antonio felt the salty liquid spread in his ass. The Spaniard bit back all complaints he had, seeing he was now half-hard without anything he could do about it, and Lovino just collapsed on top.

The Italian's dick slipped out of Antonio's ass, and quickly he felt the throbbing pain begin to spread all over. Antonio simply lowered his whole body on the mattress before he carefully got the hazy, messy Italian off of him and covered him with the only blanket he owned in the house.

"I told you it'll be hard to last more than one round." He chuckled as the Italian glared up to him.

"…Shut up." Lovino grumbled, closing his eyes fully. His breath began to calm, but Antonio noticed it was only due to the fact the other had fallen asleep so quickly. Antonio found himself naked, with cum dripping out his ass, with a half-hard-on problem.

Rubbing his fingers in his hair, the Spaniard glanced at the clock. 6am. Well… He must say, it wasn't much long of a fuck. But for a first-timer, the other held out quite well. After he double checked once more that the other was asleep, he let his hand travel down to his own problem, slowly beginning to pump his 'friend'.

_Perhaps next time, the Italian would know how to actually pleasure both of them…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy Fanfic for Senpai… I'm so sorry it was a fail ;A;<strong>


End file.
